Guns and Roses
by Miki Bidan
Summary: Alice didn't know what to do. First, her brother was murdered. Second, there was a bounty on her. Third, the bounty hunter who caught her was falling in love with her! Please read and review. NOW COMPLETE! THANK YOU FOR READING!
1. The Girl

**Guns and Roses**

**I don't own Cowboy Bebop, I wanna own Spike:(**

**Enjoy and please R and R! No Flames please.**

* * *

_**1. The Girl.**_

Spike yawned. "How long, Jet?" he asked. Jet shot him a warning glare. Allow me to explain you,

It was a sunny Sunday morning. The Bebop landed on Mars last night. Faye was at the beauty parlour, Ed was at the Cyber- café, Ein was having fun with other stray dogs at the park and Spike-

Spike was shopping, with Jet. Shopping for cabbages, oranges, meat, milk, cucumber etc etc. The thought itself made Spike grumble. Spike Spiegel was a bounty hunter not a house keeper. Yuk! How bad that thought was.

"I'm going out, ol' man." Spike said as he moved away from the long queue at the counter. Jet sighed. Why was Spike so restless?

Spike sighed in relief. He would prefer standing out rather than having an old woman's trolley behind you crushing your toe. Spike shook himself. His toe hurt but then he should be glad that he was at least out of that stuffy supermarket.

He turned to walk. Spike sighed. It was a pleasant day outside. A group of children played across the road.

He walked silently. "I wonder if Jet must have made it out…" his thoughts were cut short by someone pushing him hard. He was almost thrown off his feet but he regained his posture. "Sorry!" he heard. He looked at a man of about his age. He had blond hair and turquoise eyes.

"Sir, help! Take this and please don't give it to anyone! It's really precious! Keep it with you and I'll come back to take it. Bye! And thank you!" he said quickly and thrust a brown suitcase in Spike's arms and turned to run away.

And there he was, gone like the wind. Spike looked confused. "Hey, wait!" he shouted after the man but he was no where to be found.

"Hey!" Spike searched for him but he couldn't find him. Spike stopped. He looked at the bag in his hands. What was in that bag? "Spike!" he heard. He looked back to see Jet coming towards him.

* * *

"This is the bag?" Jet asked as they walked along the road. "Yeah." Spike said. Jet looked at the bag which was brown in colour. "Hmm, looks like something important inside.

They saw the Bebop and headed towards it. Spike and Jet did not notice a figure behind them. As they were near the Bebop ready to enter the figure to a deep breath and hit Spike on the head and snatched the bag.

Spike looked back surprised. It took only a second to regain his senses. He swiftly backed and lurched forward to give the figure a swift blow in the stomach. Jet lurched forward and gave it another blow.

The figure dressed in a light brown long jacket and dark brown pants gave a small moan was heard but he struck Spike again only to have his arm caught and twisted. Spike quickly hit him and he felt him go numb. The figure passed out.

Jet bent and moved that figure so that they had a better view of his face. Spike removed the hood on his face. Curly blond locks fell revealing a pale face of a pretty girl. "A woman!" Spike exclaimed. Jet looked at Spike. "Take her inside." Jet said. "What?" Spike asked. "She's badly injured. We shouldn't have used those moves on a her." Jet said.

"Who's that?" Faye asked. "She tried to attack us outside the Bebop." Spike said. "Then, why did you bring her in?" Faye asked. "We couldn't leave her outside just like that and then we also need an explanation why she attacked us." Jet said. Faye raised an eyebrow. It was clear that she was jealous for when they had brought her in they never cared about her.

(Spike's POV)

I put the girl on the sofa after shooing Faye from there. The girl slept for over 1 hour. We began (Or it was like I began) telling what had happened to the absent crew.

When I finished my story we heard a soft moan. We looked back. The girl's eyes fluttered open. She seemed in a daze for a few seconds. None of us made a sound.

She jerked her head to the side and looked at us. Her eye opened wide. She made a move to jump out of the sofa but Jet stopped her. "Wait! You can't go anywhere!" he said.

The girl gave him a blank stare and pushed him away. She jumped out of the sofa and ran towards the door out. I lurched forward and caught hold of her. "Leave me!" she said.

"Oh no, dear, you're not going anywhere." I said. She kept struggling. She paused for a minute and then bit my hand. I yelled and let go of her nursing my hand. She ran towards the door but Ein stopped in front of her. She stopped, scared.

She took on step forward and heard a growl from Ein. She backed quickly. Ein growled again. She backed a bit more. She stopped.

Dead silence.

She ran forward quickly but with my reflexes I ran and put my foot between hers. She stumbled and fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"You're not going anywhere, hear that?" I said as Jet put a pair of handcuffs on her hands.

"Tell us, why you attacked us." Jet said. She looked away and refused to answer. Jet sighed. She was so stubborn. I got up and took Ein with me. "Here, if you don't answer then I'll leave you with him alone. He can bite, you know." I said evilly as I pointed to Ein.

She gasped but then she again went quiet. "Ok, we give you sometime. I'll come after a few minutes. Then you tell me what your choice is." Jet said as he got up.

"Please, leave me." She whispered, pleadingly to me. I have to tell you but one second I felt sympathy for her. She looked so feeble and helpless with her pastel blond hair and her huge turquoise shining with tears then I shook myself. Come on, Spike, don't be pathetic!

"No." I said. She lowered her head. I got up from there and walked across the small room to find Jet watching TV. Ah, Big Shot! I sat down besides Jet.

**AMIGO!**

**How're all you 3000 bounty hunters in the solar system doing? **

**It's time for BIG SHOT, the show that brings you information about fugitives! **

**Well, first up for today is...**

**Steve Peterson**

D36485OR

Height: 6 feet 1 inch  
Weight: 212 lb  
Age: 27  
DOMI: Mars  
W 8,000,000  
Record: Murderer  
Final Status: Dead.

"He's the one!" I cried out. Yes the same guy with blond hair and blue- green eyes.

"You'll still get a prize if you bring in his sister who too has escaped." Alfred said but I paid no attention.

"He's the one who gave me the bag!" I said. Jet looked at me. "Steve Peterson was found dead or probably murdered." Alfred said. "Fancy murdering a murderer!" Judy commented.

"Steve!" We looked back to see the girl in tears. "Steve! No! No! Please, let me go!" She got violent and began crying. "Hey, shut up!" I said. She looked at me. Her eyes were shining and huge. Her tear stained face looked at me giving me this strange feeling.

I looked away avoiding her gaze but somehow my eyes were drawn to hers. She kept staring at me. I don't know why.

She started crying silently. Jet ignored her and went to prepare dinner. I wanted to ignore those silent, sad sniffs but I couldn't.

After a few minutes of hesitation I got up and sat in front of her. She didn't make a move. She just sat there, her head bent. I didn't know what to say. Silence surrounded us.

"Hey," I tried to talk but I went silent again. "Is Steve really dead?" she asked me softly.

I looked up at her. She still had her head bent. "Yes." I said softly

"Oh, Steve…"

* * *

**How was that? I hoped you liked it:)**

**I'll be glad if you leave a review. No flames please!**

**Miki Bidan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**I am glad that you guys liked the story!**

**Thanks to-**

**Chaitali Gala- Thank you! I'll surely try to improve. Till then, keep reading!**

**AshK- Thank you! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**AngelQueen77- Here is the next chapter!**

**Stela- Keep reading!**

**I don't own Cowboy Bebop. I'm broke. :(**

_Italics**- **_**Flash backs. **

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

All I can say is that she cried the whole day and she didn't touch the food we gave her. She just sat there, crying silently. Jet called me to come with him for he was going to interrogate her or something.

Maybe the ISSP training has not yet worn off.

He took her into a room where Faye was sitting with Ed. He made her sit down on a chair. "Now then," he said as he eyed me sitting down besides him and then turned to her.

"Then, tell me why did you try to attack us and how is Steve Peterson related to you?" Jet asked. The girl scowled. She didn't answer.

"Hey, you heard me!" Jet asked irritated. Maybe he gets irritated when people who ignore his questions. (I'm an example)

"Tell me, why did you attack us and what's in the bag?" She looked surprised. "You didn't open the bag?" she asked. I shook my head. "No." I said.

She looked relieved. "Why?" Jet asked. She didn't answer. Jet looked at me helpless. Faye got up. She walked to the girl. "Hey, why did you attack them?" she asked. The girl didn't answer. "Why aren't you answering!" she shouted. The girl flinched a bit.

"What's your name?" I asked. I don't know why but I was really inquisitive about her name.

Faye looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "It's not yet your turn." She said. I ignored her. "Tell me." I asked.

The girl looked at me and hesitated. "My name? I can't tell them I'm Alice Peterson. They'll find out who I am and besides _he_ had told me not to reveal my identity." She thought.

"What's that to do with you!" she asked rudely. I looked at her with surprise. "Why can't I ask your name!" I asked.

One part of Alice wanted to tell him but the other part warned her not to tell.

Alice shook her head.

"Naomi." She muttered. "What!" Jet asked.

"I said that once and I'm not gonna repeat it!" she shouted. "Hey, you, hold your tongue!" I snapped loudly.

She flinched. Her scared and wide eyes made a stirring feeling arise in my stomach telling me that I should have not said that.

She just kept quiet. "Now, please, Naomi, tell us why did you attack us?" I asked lowering my tone. She muttered something which was inaudible to our ears. Jet got up.

"Spike, we'll be landing on Earth to take her to the police station in about 43 hours." He said. I looked at the girl who was looking scared. "Take her to the small room for prisoners." Jet asked me.

Faye got up and walked away. Ed walked to her. "Hey," she said, "I know you are not bad so please tell the truth. You seem like a sweet girl." She said. Naomi smiled.

"Thank you…ah…"

"Ed!"

"Ed." Naomi repeated.

Ed ran out, happy. "Come on now." I said. She got up and followed me sincerely. I felt bad for her. I don't know why but something's bothering me. Ever since she came here it's been bothering me.

* * *

**Did you like it? **

**I know the chapter was short but when I first wrote this chapter it was soooo long that the doc manager refused to upload it! So I shifted the next part to the next chapter.**

**Please leave a review and no Flames! I really need feedback! And lots of it. I've never written a Romance/ Angst fic so; I'll need some advice.**

**I won't update till I have at least 4 to 5 reviews. I really need some feedback as I said before. **

**If I get more then 8 reviews then I'll _TRY _(Mind you TRY!) to update two chapters at once. (I'll try!) **

**Till then,**

**Ja Ne.**

**Miki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Since I got four reviews I decided to update! **

**A message- **

**Nilina, TJ, Amie, Yuna and Elizabeth. Thanks for your support and co- operation! Don't worry, I'm not revealing your penname:)**

**Thanks to the reviewers-**

**AshK- Thanks for the review:) **

**AngelQueen77 - It has started! Thanks for reviewing:) **

**Nodame- Thanks for reviewing:) **

**I Loved This Story- Thanks! I'm flattered! **

**Me? Own Cowboy Bebop? Hahahahahahahaha! (Joke of the day)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

"Here." I pointed to a door and opened it. She walked inside quietly. "Er…ah…here's the switch and …um here is the…the…ahh" I stammered trying to think of something to talk but I couldn't. "This switch is for the fan and this one for the light and…" I went silent. She didn't say anything.

Uncomfortable silence surrounded us.

"So, then is your name really Naomi?" I asked. "Yeah, it is." she said avoiding my eyes. I looked again at her trying to look into her eyes but she refused to look at me.

"Oh." I said. "Why?" Alice asked. "No…it's nothing." I said accepting defeat as she made a point not to look into my eyes.

"I had a feeling that you were lying…" I said softly. Alice looked at me surprised. I slapped myself mentally when I realised what I said. How outspoken of me!

"No, I'll never lie to you. You're so nice to me. I would never lie to you." She said somewhat looking somewhere at the space.

This sentence baffled me for a few seconds but then I smiled to myself.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Are you Spike Spiegel?" she asked all of a sudden.

I looked up in surprise. "Yes, why?"

She shook her head. "Someone once mentioned you to me." She said. "Who?" "Someone." She said in a absent-minded state.

She looked at the ceiling as if she was deep in thought.

* * *

_**(Out of Spike's POV)**_

(**_Flashback)_**

"_This is Spike?" Alice asked inquisitively, pointing at a certain handsome green haired man in the photo . "Yes," **he** said._

"_He's cute!" Alice commented._

_Steve gave her a look. "What!" Alice asked._

"_Wow what's that?" Steve asked suddenly, pointing to a huge mass of pinkish metal behind him. "It's his ship. Swordfish." **He** said. _

"_It's awesome!" Steve exclaimed._

"_Ahh but then why do you hate him?" Alice asked. The **man** pushed **his** hair away from **his** eyes. "I have my own personal reasons. Maybe I'll tell you later, Alice." **He** said._

"_Why later?" _

_Steve smiled. _

"_Because, you're too small to understand!" Steve said sticking his tongue out. _

_Alice pouted._

"_Oh, is that Alice pouting?" a cheerful voice rang. Alice's face lit up as a cheerful looking young girl with black hair with maroon hue and black eyes entered. _

"_Yuna! I'm glad you came! Look at Steve! He's making fun of me!" Alice said pointing out to Steve._

"_Good, Steve, make her pout often!" Yuna said smiling. "Yuna!" Alice exclaimed. _

"_What can I do?" Yuna said,_

"_My lil sis looks so cute when she pouts!"_

"_Yapitty Yapitty Yap!" Alice cut in. Everyone started laughing. _

"_Your really one strange creature, Alice." Another girl with black hair and brown eyes said as she opened the door. "Hi, Nilina," Alice said._

"_Sorry, I was late!" Nilina said._

"_Amie's here too!" she said as another girl entered. She had short blond hair framing her pale face and pretty blue eyes._

"_Hi, Amie!" Alice said._

_Amie smiled. _

"_Hi!" she said. "I've got some muffins!" she announced. _

"_Yay! Muffins!" Yuna cheered. _

"_Where's Elizabeth? We're at her house and she's not here to welcome us?" Nilina asked. _

"_I'm here!" Elizabeth called out from the kitchen. "I'm making something for all of you!" she said. "Make something good, Elizabeth!" Nilina called out. "We don't want to land in the hospital, you know!" Amie commented. _

_Everyone started laughing. _

* * *

"Naomi? Anyone home?" Alice snapped out her dream. "Yeah, What?" she asked. "Were you listening to me?" Spike asked. "Yeah." Alice replied.

"And if you want anything, I'll be there. See that door at the end of the corridor? That's my room." Spike pointed out to a door faraway. "There?" she asked. "Yes. So, if you want anything call me… Naomi, what were you thinking?" he asked softly.

Alice sighed.

"Life is cruel sometimes. Some people are not destined to live a happy life. I am one of them. I can never live a happy life." She said as she lowered her head, her voice sad and miserable. She sobbed a little and then burst into tears.

Spike didn't know what to say. He composed himself a little. "NO! You will live a happy life! I promise you! You will live a happy life!" he said. He hesitated to put his hand on her shoulder but decided not to. He didn't know why but he couldn't see the blonde angel in front of him crying.

A tear slipped Alice's cheek down her neck. She ignored it.

"Thank you, Spike. I hope you lead a happy life too…" she said. "Yes, you and I, both will lead happy lives, I promise!" Spike said comfortingly.

There was silence for some time.

"Ok, then, I'll go now! You know where my room is, so if you want anything then you know!" he said cheerfully.

He started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Spike stopped his back still to her. Alice took a deep breath.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Spike?" Alice asked.

Spike got surprised at first but then smirked and said, "I've got my own personal reasons."

He paused before stepping out. He looked at her.

"Maybe I'll tell you later, Naomi." He said and winked.

"_I have my own personal reasons. Maybe I'll tell you later, Alice."_

Alice stood there confused.

Then she took a deep breath and smiled. "Sure." She whispered and smiled.

* * *

**Liked it? Please review! **

**I'll try to lengthen the chapters:)**

**I'll need 2 reviews to update. **

**Ja Ne,**

**Miki Bidan**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter!**

**I don't own Cowboy Bebop. Sniff sniff!**

**AshK- Thankyou! I'm glad you enjoyed!**

**AngelQueen77- Thankyou! I'm happy you enjoyed**

**Enjoy this one now!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Alice sat on the bed. Ouch! It was hard. She lay on it. She was tired. "Steve…" she whispered.

She turned over. A tear ran down her cheek. She remembered the events that took place about a few hours ago.

"Why? Why? Why has this happened?" she thought as she shifted once more and closed her eyes.

"Why? Why is life so cruel? In a few hours I'll be in jail. Why did Steve leave me alone? Why did he leave me alone? And…and all my friends and…and…**_him_**? He said that he would help me if I'm in trouble. Then why did he leave me?

Oh, Steve, help me. I don't know. One moment we were together and the next moment you're…you're…" she gave a choke.

"Why is it like this? Ever since I've been captured by these people I feel that my life is no longer predictable…

I don't know but why is life so complex? So difficult? So …so…sad…" she thought as her thoughts turned to a certain green haired man.

She smiled. "Why is he so nice to me?" she thought as she pictured him.

"Maybe, maybe he's just trying to be nice because he feels bad for me?" she thought. "But it was so sweet of him to help me like that. I feel guilty lying to him." she thought as she remembered the incident .

"But then, I can't believe Steve is dead. Oh, Steve, it can't be true. No, it can't be!" she blinked to let tears roll down her cheek.

She shivered and some strange feeling came over her and she burst into uncontrollable sobs.

"Why!" she said. "Why did you die, Steve? Why! Why did you leave me alone? Oh, Steve! I can't live without you! I can't! Steve, you hear me! I can't live without you!" she said sobbing.

Unknown to her Spike leaned against the door listening to her. His heart ached every time he heard those sobs and his stomach squirmed every time he heard her cry…

He didn't know what to do. They were going to land on Earth soon… and then she would be given to the police and maybe they would get a few thousand woolongs.

Spike hit his fist against the wall in front of him. How could he be so selfish as to send the girl to prison when because someone she was related to committed a crime? That too for a few thousands woolongs? How could he be so selfish?

He decided to talk to Jet.

"Jet."

Jet looked up from the bonsai tree he was trimming. Faye took another puff of her cigarette and Ed was mumbling something and surfing on the net as usual.

"Jet, do you think it's write to hand her to the police only because she's related to Steve Peterson?" Spike asked. Jet looked at him and cocked an eyebrow but then turned to his bonsai.

"Why?' he asked. Spike looked around trying to search for a reason. "I mean, why should she suffer?" he said. Jet went on with his trimming.

"Spike, I beginning to think you're feeling something for her, is not what I think, is it?" Jet asked turning to Spike.

Spike didn't know what to say. He just looked around trying to avoid Jet and Faye's eyes. "No, of course not! No, not at all!" he said airily. Faye cocked an eyebrow.

"Doesn't seem like." She commented. Spike looked at her. "It's nothing to do with you!" he snapped. Faye smiled wryly.

"Spike in love! Spike in love!" Ed shouted. "Shut up!" Spike shouted. "Spike in love! Spike in lo-" Spike yelped anddashed out of the room to his own room.

He felt himself go hot in face as he closed the door. Good thing he didn't blush in front of them.

Wait.

Blush? Spike Spiegel blushed? No! Spike was not so pathetic! No, he was not pathetic!

Spike wondered how must this Steve be related to Naomi. He suddenly remembered something-

"_You'll still get a prize if you bring in his sister who too has escaped."_

"Sister? Escaped? Then Naomi is…" Spike got up from his bed and ran to the living room. Jet, Faye and Ed were in another room so he could watch the TV without being disturbed.

**Big Shot!**

"The last time we met you we showed you a picture and information about a murderer who was murdered. We've got the copy of his sister's photo and information." Alfred said.

**ALICE PETERSON**  
D23890SRR  
Height: 5 feet 2 inches  
Weight: 122 lb  
Age: 24  
DOMI: Mars  
W 16,000,000  
Record: Crime Partner of a murderer  
Final Status: Escaped.

They also showed a picture of her. "Alice Peterson!" Spike exclaimed. "but that's…that's Naomi."

Sure enough they showed a picture of her. Long pastel blond hair framing her pale face and turquoise blue eyes.

Spike got up.

He dashed to her door. He knocked it.

Alice's eyes fluttered open. "Who's that?" she asked feebly. She got up and rubbed her eyes.

She walked to the door and opened the door. Spike stood in front of her. "Oh! Hi, Spike." She said but stopped as soon as she saw that Spike stared at her in frightening way.

She backed a bit. "Ahh, why are you looking at me like that? Spike?" she hesitated.

Spike took her to the main room.

"Alice… Why did you lie to me?" Spike said.

Alice gasped.

She backed a bit more. The room was dark. The only light was from outside. Alice shivered. "Tell me, Alice…" Spike said. His voice was not angry, it was poignant…heartbreaking…

Alice shook her head. "Spike, I…I'm sorry but…but…I …" "Don't!" Spike said holding up a hand to stop her. Alice stopped. "You lied to me…" he said.

"No!" Alice shouted.

* * *

Spike didn't say a word. Alice looked at him. "You understand now? You understood why I lied to you and everything!" she asked as she burst into tears.

"I'm sorry." He said searching for Alice's eyes. She refused to meet his eyes. Alice looked away. She felt she should go. She didn't want to face Spike now.

"I…I…should…should…go…" She said and turned to go away but Spike caught hold of her wrist. She stopped. "Alice, I'm sorry." He said. Alice closed her eyes. She didn't look back.

"Spike, you don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault…life is cruel…" she said and broke away from his hold.

Spike looked helplessly at her back. "Alice…" he whispered.

**

* * *

**

**Liked it? Review and tell me. Don't flame please. **

**I'll need 3 reviews to update! It takes only few seconds to review! So once again, please review! I need feedback!**

**The next chapter has a sweet Alice/Spike part so if you wanna read it then you'd better review:)**

**Bye!**

**Miki Bidan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, This is the next chapter. For this one I need to thank some people-**

**Once again, Nilina, TJ, Amie, Yuna and Elizabeth. Thanks for your support and co- operation! Don't worry, I'm not revealing your penname:)**

**Captain A.D.D- Hurraayyyy For The New Reviewer! Glad you liked it:)**

**AshK- Are you really enjoying? WOW! Thankyou:)**

**AngelQueen77- Yeah, you took sooo long:( I thought you didn't like it but I'm glad you found it good!**

**I don't own Spike or Jet or Faye or Ed or any other character but,**

**I own Alice :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5. **

"_So, are you sure you want to do that, Steven?" **he** asked. "You know what to do after you completed it. About the Earth." **He **added. _

"_Yes, I am aware." Steve bowed. Alice cut in, "But, Steven…" "No, Alice! I can do it!" Steve said. Alice looked scared. _

"_Steven, you could get killed and besides…besides, if the police catch you then you'll be in jail and you know how bad the jail. It's dark and scary in there… and…" _

"_I know, Alice!" Steve said. His features soften and he placed his hands on his younger sister's shoulders. "I'll be fine!" he said. "Take care, Steven." She whispered._

_

* * *

_

"Alice? Alice?"

Alice opened her eyes to hear the faint sound of the door knocking. She rubbed her eyes. "Coming." She replied. She got up and walked to the door and opened it.

Spike stood.

"Spike? It's late." She said. Spike looked at her.

"We're landing on Earth soon…" he simply said and turned to walk away. Alice looked at him in surprise.

"Hey, Spike! Wait!" she called out but Spike broke into a run and dashed inside his room. He couldn't bear to see her now. It was too much. He couldn't look into her eyes now…

Alice was confused. Then she realised what Spike had said.

She turned and closed her eyes. "Steve, help me…" she whispered.

Then, a sudden thought struck her. "Earth…" she whispered recollecting something.

"_The Earth"_

"I'll have to do it …" she said and looked up with a determined face.

Spike shifted once more. He still couldn't sleep as the scene that happened 2 hours ago repeat itself in his head. He thought about it, what Alice had told him…

* * *

"_You lied to me…" he said._

"_No!" Alice shouted. "NO! I…I had to…I just had to!" she said. "But why?" Spike asked. "Because **he **told me to…" _

"_Who?"_

"_**He. He **promised Steven that he'll help us in the time of need. He did once. He did save us or else till now we would have been dead. But I have to find out who killed Steven." Alice said._

_"What do you mean? And your brother's name is Steve, right?" Spike asked who was really confused by all of this._

"_My mom died right after giving birth to me. My dad was so heart broken that he himself went down with pneumonia and refused to be treated. Eventually, he committed a suicide." Alice said. _

_Spike was quiet. "When I was small, Steven _(A/N: TJ! Did you understand who you are now!) _used to take care of me. He used to work in the day and feed me. He never ate anything himself. At night he used to go out again and work till mid night. _

_It was terrible. Sometimes he use to go without eating anything for 2 days or more. One day…" Alice said. _

"_A man approached us. He said he would help us. He said that his master wanted to meet us. So we decided to see he wanted. The master was no other than **him. He **told us that he would help us. _

_From that day onwards, Steven and me had a home and lots of comforts and…and happiness. We also had many friends. _

_There was Nilina," she said remembering the black haired and brown eyed girl with a cheerful face and her cheerfulness._

"_And Yuna." She said as she remembered another girl with black- maroonish hair and black eyes and her protectiveness. "She always called me 'lil sis'." She added._

"_Then, there was Amie!" she said and smiled as she remembered the pale blonde and the feeling of warmth and affability she had. _

"_And Elizabeth." She remembered the elder sister of their group._

_"Nilina, Yuna, Amie, Elizabeth, Steven, me and **him, **we all were good friends until…" she continued, _

"_One day…**he **asked Steven to kill someone. For that he (Steven) had to go undercover so he changed his name to Steve and dyed his dark brown hair pastel blond like mine and his eyes were dark brown in colour before but he changed them to blue like mine. He didn't look like Steven anymore but deep inside he was still my brother. _

_**He **also asked Steven to steal the bag…" "What's in the bag?" Spike asked. Alice paused for a while. _

"_Something precious…" she said. Spike decided to not to question her more. _

_"On the night of the murder Steven entered the house but some people of an assassination squad had already killed the man and they had the bag. Steven was determined to take the bag and a fight insured. _

_Four vs one._

_Steven was badly injured but he somehow got the bag. _

_Then, he decided to escape but…but… he got lost and **he **thought he had betrayed us but I knew that Steven had not! _

_Before he was murdered, he had called me up and said that the bag was safe but he had given it to a man whom he found on his away escaping and I had to search for it. _

_So, I went in search of the bag. I knew it had a golden butterfly on it's handle. It was on of it's kind. _

_I spotted you…I tried to snatch the bag from you but you caught me and they thought that I had betrayed them too, so they put a bounty on me and Steven. Then…_

_Steven was killed. _

_I know who killed Steven. It was **Him. **_

_He killed Steven!" _

_Alice let out a sob. Spike didn't move. He was so wrapped up in the story. _

_Spike didn't say a word. Alice looked at him. "You understand now? You understood why I lied to you and everything!" she asked as she burst into tears._

* * *

Spike opened his eyes. He was snapped out of his sleep. He was sure he had heard something fall outside. He looked at the time. They must have landed. Yes, they had. He could see the vast ground.

He got up. Spike opened the door rubbing his eyes. He didn't see anyone. He sighed. He couldn't sleep now! Maybe he would practice Jeet Kune Do. First, he'll wash his face.

He headed towards the sink to wash his face. It was dark and everyone was asleep.

He walked on. He suddenly heard a movement behind him. He snapped back to see no one. He sighed. It was nothing. He turned to wash his face.

He heard a gasp. He snapped back. He was sure there was someone. Then, out of the corner he saw something flutter. He slowly walked forward to see what it was...

* * *

Alice sighed in relief. She got the bag at last and now she had to get out of the ship return. She saw the door. How to open the door now? She needed the password of it.

She tried to push it. Ahh! It budged. She tried pushing it hard. It budged a bit more. She pushed it harder. Yay! It opened a little leaving a small gap through she could squeeze.

Alice gave a sigh of relief as the cold night air hit her cheeks. She looked around. It was silent. Earth was so silent, unlike Mars. Mars was so lively in the night. There were people on the street (Not to mentioned drunken ones!). And there were a lot of lights.

She walked out of the ground towards the street. Unknown to her Spike followed her. He tried to keep himself in the shadows to avoid being noticed. Fortunately, the moon was not out yet and there were shadows all around.

Alice walked forward. Now where would she find _that_ house? She walked through the lonely street. Not a soul on the street. She shivered. This was scary. Suddenly she felt a rustle behind her. She snapped back only to see a cat. She sighed in relief and then smiled at the cat and said, "Pussy cat, don't frighten me like that!"

The cat purred as she stroked it. Spike didn't move thought the thorns were biting him. He sat crouched in a bush. Alice got up and started walking, her long maroon skirt swishing as she walked. Spike sighed in relief.

"Close call." He whispered.

Spike got up and brushed the thorns out of his hair. He looked at the cat. "Pussy cat." He smirked and ruffled it's hair.

He turned to follow her.

Alice looked around. Steven had once being to Earth and he said that the house was near the seaside. But where?

Maybe it was here. Yes, she could smell the sea. Ahh, Mars was so polluted that you'd never get the smell of the fresh salty air nor the fast breeze. Alice took a deep breath and almost stopped when she saw…

The Sea.

Alice dropped her bag. What she stood before was unbelievable. The cloud suddenly bobbed away allowing the moon to throw it's vast white light illuminating the sea in the process.

The water shined like there were thousands of stars floating on it. The sand was whitish and cool. Alice removed her shoes and sighed in satisfaction as her hot and worn feet touched the cool, soft sand.

She ran down to the sea. She stopped at the point where the water just faded. She put one leg on the wet sand and shivered in delight. She proceeded and ran till the water was ankle deep. She played in the water. Splashing it with her feet.

She felt soo happy…that she had never felt before. After a few minutes of playing in the water. She got up and sat on the sand near her bag. She lay down on the sands and looked at the horizon. The sky was slivery blue with stars shining brightly. The air was cool.

"It's so beauty-" before she knew it her tired eyes closed and she was plunged into her world of dreams

Spike made his way cautiously to the sleeping figure. He looked at her. The most angelic figure he had ever seen.

Blond locks spread all along her side and her face was framed gracefully by two thick locks of hair. Her eyes were closed and there was a peaceful look o her face. A look of happiness, harmony and contentment.

He suddenly had a strong urge to stroke her cheek.

He put his hand forward to stroke her cheek but hesitated. If Alice found out then she would not like it.

He stopped himself.

Then,

his hand automatically went forward and began stroking her delicately. So delicately that one wrong move could hurt her. Like she was a small precious child that would wake up and cry if disturbed…a flower which could wither when rubbed hard.

Up and down.

Soft, silky skin rubbed against his hand sending a feeling of happiness through every vein in his body.

Spike enjoyed the touch of her cheek. It was cool, soft and silky. The feeling was wonderful. Spike had never felt this way.

Alice sighed contentedly and leaned into the touch. Spike smiled as he saw a smile appear on her face.

She shivered a bit. Spike took off his jacket and placed it on her. She snuggled into it.

He leaned back on the trunk of the palm tree beneath she was sleeping. He sat relaxing, his closed eyes, his lungs taking the refreshing fresh salty air of the sea. His hand still lingered on her cheek.

The breeze ruffled his hair and the tranquil sound of waves which eroded the coast surrounded them with an aura of peace and tranquillity… Spike never felt life would be so beautiful.

This was pleasing. Mother Nature tried her best to please both of them. Spike felt that this was a paradise. He was in a peaceful and beautiful place… with _her_.

* * *

Spike snapped open his eyes. He looked around. Ahh…he remembered. He must have fallen asleep. He looked besides him to see a small pup. He looked at it. It slowly opened its eyes and it stared back. Spike tickled it's nose. The dog licked his hand.

Spike remembered the pussy cat he had seen last night.

Wait.

Didn't Spike Spiegel hate animals? Then all of a sudden why did he start liking them? Spike smiled. Maybe it was because of her. He looked back at the sleeping figure.

Alice was still asleep.

He looked at the time.

It was still before dawn though.

The pup went back to sleep. Spike's thought turned to Jet and Faye. Jet would wake up soon and find that he was not there.

Spike got up slowly and carefully as he didn't want to disturb Alice. He stroked her cheek one more time. "Take care…" he whispered as Alice sighed in her sleep.

He walked towards the Bebop. He knew that Alice would not be found on earth. The police will probably try to find her on Mars so she was safe. Maybe she could earn here and live peacefully.

**

* * *

**

**Whew! This one was soooooooo big! It took me three days to write this chapter. And before posting this one I went through it 100 times so there are less instances of mistakes! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. And-**

**Review onegaishimasu! (Review please:)) **

**I'll need 3 reviews. Only three! Only only three! So, please leave a review. :) Please!**

**And by the way I need encouragement and lots of it. I'm losing the will to write… I really need some encouragement. So, please help me. :(**

**I know I sound desperate but I think I'm having a block:(**

**Oh, yeah, **

**No flames please. They might burn Spike's jacket. :D**

**Ja Ne,**

**Miki**


	6. Summimasen!

Sorry guys, but I may not be able to update this story for a while! There's some problem with my computer. :(

Till then, please read my other Cowboy Bebop stories and review.

Note:

THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED!

I love this story and will update as soon as I can. :)

Summimasen. Please bear with me for some time.

Bye,

Miki Bidan

P.S Please read my other stories-

Faye's Cuisine and Animals, Kids and Women With Attitudes


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

**I'm back. Well, sorry for the late update. Sorry! **

**Thanks to-**

**AshK- you know, Ash, your review really did give me confidence to write. Arigatou! When are you updating!**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Alice opened her eyes. At first she saw was blurry but then slowly slowly everything came into focus. Alice looked around. Where was she? She could remember sleeping on the beach but then where was she now? She must be somewhere near the beach, she could hear the waves. Yep, she could smell the sea.

She looked out of the window besides her. The sea! It was morning and a sunny. The sun's rays glittered on the sea water. Alice couldn't help it but her eyes were drawn to the pretty sight.

She sighed happily. She didn't hear the door open and someone enter the room. "Ahh, you're awake!" the figure said. Alice didn't look back.

"The coast guards spotted you. They asked if we could keep you here. I'm glad you're awake. You seemed to be lying on the beach. What had happened?"

Alice didn't reply. She had heard this voice somewhere…somewhere…but…where?

"I've brought some porridge for you. Hope you like it!" the cheerful voice said. "Hey, are you ok?" the voice asked a bit concerned. Alice looked back.

Suddenly, there was silence. The bowl slipped ou of her hand and hit the floor and the porridge splattered all over the floor. Alice couldn't speak. She was too flabbergasted and as for the girl in front of her. She couldn't breath.

All of they found their voices.

"AMIE!"

"ALICE!"

"Oh…my…god-" "AMIE!" Alice flung herself at her friend. She hugged her. "Alice, it's been soo long…" Amie said, tears swelling up her eyes. "I know…" Alice said, crying.

"Wait till I tell the others…. YUNA, NILINA, ELIZABETH, COME HERE FAST!" Amie shouted.

Footsteps sounded loudly on the small wooden staircase as three figures made their way to the room. A girl rushed in. "Amie! What happened?" she shouted. Amie smiled. "Hey, what hap-" Yuna stopped.

A girl bumped into Yuna. "Yuna, watch it-" Nilina looked in the same direction and stared with her mouth opened wide.

"A…a…Alice!" They both shouted together. Alice looked at them in happiness with tears of happiness in her eyes. "Hi." She said. Yuna lurched forward and hugged her. "My li'l sis is back!" she cried. Nilina too hugged them. "Welcome back, Alice." She whispered. "Thanks, Nilina, nice to see you." Alice said. Elizabeth watched them from the door with a smile on her face.

"All right to celebrate Miss Alice Peterson's return, I'm arranging a special dinner today!" Elizabeth said. Everyone cheered.

Alice looked out of the window. "It's pretty, isn't it?" Nilina asked. "Yeah…" Alice said lost in her thoughts. "Hey, tell me how did you find such a beautiful house?" Alice said turning to her friend. The black haired girl sighed. "**_He _**found it." She said. Alice turned her eyes away.

**He. **She would have to face** him **sometime or the other. "Nilina!" Nilina snapped back. "Elizabeth's calling. I've to go." Nilina said. Alice nodded. She turned and something blue met her eyes. "

"What's that?" Alice asked, surprised. "Oh, that? That's your jacket, don't you remember? It's too big for you, though" Nilina said. "My? No, that's not mine…" Alice said. Nilina cocked an eyebrow. "They said you were wearing it." She said and hurried down the stairs.

Alice walked to the chair where it was hung. She picked it up. It was not hrs then how did it end up with her? She wrapped herself in it. A familiar smell of cologne filled her lungs. Alice suddenly realized it. It was…was…

Spike's.

Alice's heat started beating fast. Spike? Alice lent against the wall. Tears swelling up her eyes.

"Spike…"

* * *

**Sorry for the very very very chiisai cahppie. I'm really sorry! My laptop's never coming back, I think ((Sniff sniff TT)) **

**So at the moment I'm writing on my PC. I had already written the whole story on my laptop and now it's gone! I'll have to write everything again!**

**Well, please excuse me! Gomen Nasai, Gomen Nasai! Well, I have holidays next week so maybe I'll update faster next week.**

**Please review! I'm begging you! Please!**

**A question for the readers-**

**Guess who _HE_** **is! Lets see if you can guess it!**

**Bye then ((And don't flame!))**

**Miki Bidan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks to- **

**AshK- Thank you, you really encouraged me! **

**Volume-5- Arigatou! Your second message was really sweet and boosted up my self esteem!**

**Enjoy now!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 **

"She's gone!" Faye exclaimed. Jet nodded. "But…how?" Faye asked, surprised. "Well, maybe Ed forgot to shut the door at night." Jet said. "Or was it you?" Faye asked Spike who was sitting on the couch smoking quietly.

Spike sighed and got up. "Think whatever you want…" he muttered as he turned to walk away. "Where are you going, Spike?" Jet asked in a stern voice. Spike didn't look back or replied. "Answer me, Spike." Jet said. Spike stopped. "Are you my father, ol' man?" he asked. "No." Jet said confused. "Then it's nothing to do with you!" Spike said.

It took a little time for Jet to register what Spike said but he when he did Spike was already out of the ship.

Spike walked towards the beach…where he had last seen her…he had to see her…her just had to…he couldn't live without her…he just had to see her… he just had to…

Spike's walk broke into a brisk walk into a run…he couldn't hold it longer….he dashed towards the sea. At last he stood in front of the vast waters. He inhaled the fresh breeze…but….where was she?

**

* * *

**

Alice sat down for dinner. Dinner was ready only they were waiting for **him**. Alice took a deep breath. She knew it…she had to face him sometime or the other.

She heard footsteps outside the door. She looked at the others who were tensed too. The door handle turned. Alice's heart skipped a beat….the door opened….Alice's heart started beating fast…she looked up to stare into cold eyes that made her hold her breath in fear.

"Hello, Alice, how are you?" a cold voice asked her, sending shivers down her spine.

"Fine…thank you….Vicious…"

* * *

"Where's Spike?" Jet asked. "Edward don't know where Spike- lunkhead is!" Ed replied cheerfully. Jet sighed. Where is Spike? He just disappeared…but where and for what? Jet's thoughts then turned to a certain blonde…was it?

Yes.

Perhaps.

Maybe he would talk about it to Faye…

* * *

Not a sound to be heard. The room was totally silent except for the sounds of the spoons and forks. Vicious looked around. He then turned to Alice.

"Alice, have you got the bag?"

Alice's head shot up. The bag! Oh god, she must have forgotten it! "The…bag…uh…" Alice stammered but Nilina came to her rescue. "Here it is." She said as she drew out a bag from beneath the table and handed it to Vicious. Vicious gave a cold smile. "Arigatou," he said.

There was silence for some minutes. "Hey, Alice, where's Steven?" Amie asked. Alice put her fork down. "Yes, where is he?" Elizabeth asked.

"He does not exist anymore…" Alice whispered. "What? What do you mean?" Amie asked. "He does not exist!" Alice said. "Alice, what has happened?" Yuna asked. Alice clutched her fork. She couldn't stand it any longer.

"STEVEN IS DEAD!" she shouted and then gave a choke.

Silence. Dead silence.

Amie let out a small sob. "Steve is dead?" she asked in a small voice. Tears flew down her cheeks. Yuna couldn't believe it. She was too stunned to speak. Nilina broke up at once and Elizabeth shed quiet tears.

"How did this all happen, Alice?" Yuna asked in a stern voice. Alice looked away. "He was…was murdered." She whispered. "Murdered by whom, Alice?" Vicious asked in his evil tone.

"BY YOU! You killed him, Vicious! You did!" Alice shouted and broke into uncontrollable tears. Unable to bear it she got up from her place and walked out of the room towards her own room.

She closed her door with a loud bang. The room was dark. She leaned against the door breathing hard.

"I was waiting for you."

Alice flinched.

"What…who?"

The figure got up from the chair and walked towards her. As he stood in front of her a shaft of moonlight revealed his face.

"Spike?"

Alice looked in surprise.

"But how did you-"

He pointed to his jacket. Alice stared at it.

"Alice, I want to tell you something…" he said.

"What?" Alice whispered.

"Alice, I think that life here is of no use… You'll never get anything living in this place….so I've come up with something after a lot of thought…" he said.

Alice held her breath.

"Let's run away…."

Alice almost forgot how to breath.

Run away? With Spike? But what about….

On receiving no response, Spike leaned forward a bit.

"I promise there'll be nothing that'll worry you, we'll live somewhere far off….from this wicked world….where we could be happy…forever…."

"I'm sorry….but…I can't…" Alice whispered.

"What?"

"I cant…" Alice repeated feeling her heat burn.

"But why not?" Spike asked, baffled by her answer.

"Because…because…of…**him**…"

Spike lurched forward a bit. "Come one, Alice, you aren't afraid, are you?"

Alice backed a bit.

"Hey, are you sure?"

Alice stepped back.

"Please, Alice, come with me…." Spike stepped forward.

"No, I don't want to…" Alice said. She wanted to but… he might kill her or worse Spike

"Please, Alice, come with me…"

"No"

"Please, Alice…" Spike lurched forward and took hold of her arm.

"NO!"

The next moment Spike felt a sting go across his face. Alice opened her eyes to look into wide and unblinking brown eyes. Spike backed a bit.

"I….I…should…should go now…." He turned and climbed out of the window leaving Alice there regretting what she had done…..

* * *

**How was this chapter. I hope it was nice cuz I put a lot of feeling into it.**

**Well, reviews please. I really need encouragement. Please review.**

**Ja ne**

**Miki**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to-**

**Ashk- Yep I will.**

**AngelQueen77- You did take quite a while.**

**Enjoy-**

Spike jumped down with practiced eased. He looked back at the window. He waited for a second and then turned to walk away. He made his was hiding through the bushes until he came to a particular window.

"So, what to do with her?" he heard a voice. Spike stopped dead. He had heard that voice somewhere. But where? "

"Kill her." A cold voice replied. Spike almost stopped breathing. He knew this voice….it was no it couldn't be….but….and the person he was talking it be?

Spike pressed his ears against the walls. "When do we kill her?" "Probably tonight. Yes, midnight. We'll ask them to evacuate this place and tell them we're moving out and then when they move out kill her in front of her dear friends." Vicious said.

Spike clenched his fists. "Alice…" he whispered. Vicious was planning to kill Alice….no, he would stop Vicious. He had to. He'll save her…yes. Spike turned but bumped into a pot which crashed down. The window snapped open. Spike got up and turned to run away. He looked back for the last time to look into Vicious' cold eyes.

"Spiegel?" Vicious said. "Should I go after him?" Lin asked. "No, let him get away for now but I know he's gonna come back." Vicious said.

Spike ran with all his strength. Vicious was going to kill her…midnight…and he had to save her…

Spike saw the Bebop. He walked in. Jet eyed him as he sat down besides him on the couch. He buried his head in his hands. Faye looked at Jet who nodded.

"Spike…"

"What?"

"What happened?" Jet asked.

Spike looked up at him. "What?" "Are you all right?" Jet asked in a kind voice.

Spike looked away. "No! I'm not fine! Jet, they're gonna kill her!" Spike said. "Then, go and save her." Spike looked back at Faye who smiled.

"Go, and save her." She repeated. "Faye?" "Yes, Spike, she needs you…you must go and save her before…before it's too late…" Jet said. Spike looked at Jet who smiled.

"Jet, aye, I can't…I mean….how?" Spike stammered. Jet put his hand on Spike's shoulder. "Spike, you fast! There's no time." Jet said. Spike smiled. "Thank you." He said.

* * *

**Hey, Guys, Sorry for the small chapter but holidays too are hectic. We have sooooo much holiday homework and on top of that I will be giving my Japanese Language exam soon so I've to study hard. **

**I just wanted to tell you people that if you guys are interested in CB parody fanfics then please do read the fics written by the author RySenkari, He's fanfics are awesome! Read Them!**


	10. Chapter 10 Guns and Roses

**This is the last chapter and I cried while writing most of it. So please do read and review to make me feel better.**

**Thanks to-**

**Chaitali Gala ((Thanks for the review.))**

**AshK ((My most loyal reviewer. Thanks a lot, Ash, for all your support!))**

**AngelQueen77 ((My next loyal reviewer. Hey, AngelQueen! Hope you liked this story!))**

**stela ((Aww…you gave only one review. Still it's ok! I'm glad you liked the story!))**

**I love this story! ((Thank you!))**

**Captain A.D.D ((You'll find out what's in the bag in this chapter))**

**Divya ((My sweet sis, I hope you are fine. It's been days since you mailed me. I'm missing you!))**

**Volume-5 ((Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the story.))**

**And a HUGE thanks to-**

**Yuna ((My loving Onee-san!)), Nilina ((Happy birthday in advance!)), TJ ((Thank you for reviewing TJ! I hope you figured out that you're Alice's very nice brother, Steven. I like Steven! So I decided to take you.)), Elizabeth ((Have you forgotten me?)), Amie ((Hi!! I'm glad you replied to me that day!)).**

**And to the people who read and don't review thank you. Please at least review for this chappie!**

**I do not own Cowboy Bebop. But I own Alice. Yuna, TJ, Nilina, Amie and Elizabeth own themselves of course. Nothing else to say...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Spike ran through the streets. It was almost midnight. He had to make it quick or else he could lose her...forever...

* * *

"Alice, pack your bags!" 

Alice looked at Elizabeth. "Pack my bags? For what?" she asked. Elizabeth walked to her. "Vicious told me that we are supposed to leave this house today. It seems we are going back to Jupiter." She said as she took out the clothes from the cupboard.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Jupiter? Why didn't he tell us that before?" she asked. Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't really know…" she said, "I have to pack other's bags now, they're such lazy bumps!!" Alice smiled.

"Fine. Do they know?" she asked. "Yes, sweetheart." She said. "Well, I'll just come." Alice muttered. "Hey, you're lazy too!" Elizabeth called out. Alice smiled.

Alice walked out of the room. She ran down the living room only to bump into Vicious. He smiled at her evilly. "Hello, Alice, having fun?" He asked. Alice scowled inwardly. "Yes…" she stammered. "Doesn't seem like it." He said. "Excuse me please." She said and ran outside. She sat down on the sand. Ah…at night it used to be sooo pleasant there. She wondered why they were leaving such a heavenly place.

She wondered what Spike must be doing now.

_Spike._

She had this strange feeling. It felt so sad to leave him. She wished she could see him once more. She wished she had run away like he had suggested… if only…

Now she didn't know whether Spike had left the Earth or not. She wanted to talk to him. Lost in her thoughts she carved 'A.S' on the sand. Then when she realized what she had written, she blushed and brushed the sand.

What the hell was she thinking?

"ALICE!" Amie came running. "Alice!! Cummon, let's eat something. We'll have nothing to eat when we'll be traveling…or maybe we'll take a little bit of food." She said.

"Sure, let's go." Alice said and got up. She turned back. Was he going to come? She wished he'd come. She would love to get away from Vicious.

"Alice?"

Alice looked at a very confused Amie. "What are you waiting for?" she asked. Alice shook her head. Of course she couldn't say 'I was waiting for Spike to rescue me from this horrible place!'

Amie shrugged. "Cummon now." Amie pulled her towards the house.

_Spike._

* * *

Spike seemed lost. Did he take a wrong turn? Oh no! This place was huge. He wondered where he would find her. He decided to go back and turn the other way. He turned and ran back.

* * *

"All ready?" Vicious asked. Yuna nodded. "Yes, we're all set to go." She said. He smiled and looked at Alice who scowled. She hated him. He gestured them to move forward. Yuna gently pushed Alice forward. She knew something was wrong….she had this feeling… some tension between Alice and Vicious…she felt it… 

They walked out. "The plane's waiting for us near the dock. It'll take about 20 minutes to reach the dock." Lin said. Yuna nodded. They started walking along the shore. The waves made a pleasant noise. Amie and Nilina chattered away merrily. Alice looked at the street. She wondered if he was really going to come.

_Spike, where are you? _

"Alice?"

Alice looked at Yuna who intensely looked at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Alice shook her head. "No, Yuna. Nothing's wrong." She said. Yuna looked suspiciously at her. Alice walked forward.

"Alice! Stop!" Yuna called out but Alice went on walking. Yuna ran to her. The others were a bit far away. "Alice, you can talk to me!" she said. Alice looked at Yuna and said, "Yuna, please I don't want to talk about it."

"You're waiting for Spike, right?" Yuna whispered. Alice stopped and looked at Yuna. "How…how did you-?" Yuna smiled. "I know you're waiting for him. I'm your Onee-san so why wouldn't I know?"

"But, Vicious…"

Yuna stopped her. "Go and get him! He's yours and no one can take him away from you." Yuna said. Alice looked up with surprise. "But I don't know he's one Earth or not." She said. Yuna put a hand on her shoulder. "Alice, he'll come and take you away from this wicked world and you'll be happy with him, forever…" Alice smiled.

"_I promise there'll be nothing that'll worry you, we'll live somewhere far off….from this wicked world….where we could be happy…forever…."_

Alice hugged Yuna. "Onee-san, you're the best!" she whispered. "Hey, look, we don't want to miss the others now!" Yuna said. She knew this was never going to happen. Vicious would never allow Alice to go away at any cost but she was happy to see the happiness on Alice's face again.

Yuna had a feeling that Vicious was planning something. Alice waved to Yuna. She realized that the others had gone far off. "Yeah! I'm coming!!" with this she ran off to join the others.

Alice felt happy but a small part inside her told her that Spike was never going to come but she kept on walking with little hope that Yuna had given her.

"ALICE!"

Everyone stopped. They looked back to see Spike panting. Alice's face brightened. She forgot about Vicious and the others.

"SPIKE!"

She started to run towards him.

"Alice, stop!"

Alice stopped and looked at Vicious. He looked at Spike and smirked. "Nice seeing you again, Spiegel."

Spike frowned. He took out his gun. Vicious took out his. ((A/N: I know Vicious has a katana but please bear with me! I needed to give him a gun!)) Spike pointed it at Vicious. "Vicious, tell me what's in the bag?" he asked.

Vicious smirked and took out the bag. He opened it and took out a small bottle. Everyone except Spike, Vicious and Lin gasped. "The Red Eye." Vicious said. "You traitor, you said it was some kind of medicine to cure cancer!" Yuna shouted.

"Shut up!" Lin shouted. Yuna fumed.

"Alice, come here!" Spike shouted holding out his hand. Alice took one step forward when Vicious shouted, "Dare you, Alice!" Alice stopped.

"Alice, come on! Ignore him!" Spike said. "Alice, remember I can control your life. I can kill you if I want!" Vicious said. Vicious quickly put the drug into his eye. His eyes became red…as red as roses…or…blood.

Spike got ready to shoot Vicious. He knew Vicious was much faster but he had to save Alice. Everything was quiet. Only the sound of waves was heard. Alice felt her heart pounding against her chest. Something was going to happen…she didn't know what but she was scared.

"ALICE! RUUUN!!!!" Spike shouted.

Alice lurched forward to run. She saw herself approaching Spike fast. She closed her eyes and heard the sound of two gunshots fired at once. She collided with him. She opened her eyes and looked up. Spike smiled and suddenly fell to the ground. Alice knelt over him.

"Spike!"

Spike's shirt was covered with blood…dark red blood… "Spike?" Alice called him. Spike opened his eyes. He smiled. "Alice?" Alice looked at him teary eyed.

"Spike, don't die, Spike. Please!" she said sobbing. Tears fell down her cheeks and mingled with the blood on his shirt.

Spike cupped her cheek with his hand. "Alice, I don't think I can live…"

"NO!! You will not die! You promised me. You promised me that we'll lead happy lives. I want to live a happy life, Spike. I can only live a happy life with you, Spike. Please, Spike. I don't care where we live but as long as you're with me, I'm happy." Alice said taking Spike's hand in hers. Suddenly the sky turned darker and after a few seconds they heard the pitter patter of rain drops.

"Alice, I wanted to tell you something." Spike said. Alice nodded and clutched his hand tightly. The rain drops mingled with her tears and his blood.

"Yes, tell me, Spike."

"Alice, Aishiteru."

Alice's eyes widened. Spike smiled as he said this and slowly slowly closed his eyes. Alice brought his hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Aishiteru yo Spike." She whispered. She put her hand to his cheek and slowly she felt dizzy. She put her head on his chest gingerly and her eyes closed out of fatigue. A smile graced her lips as she drifted into an eternal sleep.

* * *

_Aishiteta to nageku ni wa_

_Amari ni mo toki wa sugi te shimatta_

_Mada kokoro no hokorobi o_

_Iyasenumama kaze ga fuiteru_

_Hitotsu no me de asu o mite_

_Hitotsu no me de kinou mitsumeteru_

_Kimi no ai no yurikagode_

_Mo ichido yasurakani nemuretara_

_Kawaita hitomi de dareka na itekure_

_The real folk blues_

_Honto no kanashimi ga shiritaidake_

_Doro no kawa ni sukatta jinsei mo warukuwanai_

_Ichido kiri de owarunara_

_Kibou ni michita zetsuboto_

_Wanagashikakerareteru kono chansu_

_Nani ga yoku te warui no ka_

_Koin no omoi to kuramitaita_

_Dore dake ikireba iyasareru no darou_

_The real folk blues_

_Honto no yorokobi ga shiritai dake_

_Hikaru mono no subete ga ougen to wa kagiranai_

_The real folk blues_

_Honto no kanashimi ga shiritaidake_

_Doro no kawa ni sukatta jinsei mo warukuwanai_

_Ichido kiri de owarunara_

* * *

**Well, how was it? My initials are A.S. But it does not mean Alice Spiegel!!! ((I wish it did!)) :D**

**I feel so sad for Alice and Spike. ((Sniff, Sniff)) Bye then, I'll miss you guys. **

**Please read and review.**

**Ja Ne,**

**Miki**


End file.
